I Leave You With Love
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Despair is what from a past love, ensnared and killed Inuyasha, Devastation, captures Kagome and unknowingly  is slowly killing her in her faux bliss,pulling her further into the dark myst where darkness reigns..
1. Chapter 1

I Leave You With Love

Chapter One A Unwanted Goodbye

By Inuyashas Yokai

_*** I am dedicating this to a special friend who over time I fell in love with, time separated us **_

_**for awhile ,only to return into my life to reawaken it ,and making it stronger. Though for him **_

_**in the pain over the years that love brought him, only managed strethened his hatred for the **_

_**concept of love ..* I thought it would be a great Inuyasha tale, as I do not own him, only **_

_**seeking refuge that it's not really over..I do own the plot because iit's a page out of my life, **_

_**as well as the song Darkness Reigns ,in which I wrote for him, hence and this story..**_

_**Exerpt from:**_

_** Darkness Reigns**_

_**By : Inuyashas Youkai**_

_ 'Now within each others arms again,I found myself afraid time will repeat itself .._

_ Creating the worlds greatest known facod ,though its all I can have._

_ Going Through the motions of a love that don't exist,except in fantasy.._

_ We aren't even together.._

_ Siitting so close to you ,frozen ,hoping that you cannot see.._

_ My will to keep silent ,wavering.._

_ To keep my heart from interferring in what I must do.._

_ While sinking further into the black myst ,where Darkness Reigns..'_

_Kagome looking back through her mind over the memories that played __of a certain Inu-hanyou Inuyasha. The pictures in her mind displayed were__b__rought on by Inuyasha's sudden change of behavior towards her. Thus __reminding her of some time in the past where in __Inuyasha's indecisiveness__between the two women:Kagome and Kikyo.__Though during that time Inuyasha __was interacting with both with the __misconception for now the hanyou __could __have deep down __knew this, but sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants,__love __never gave the notions towards intelligent thinking.__That time has passed but still and now Kikyo's gone ,but what if she came back would he go running. This thought has plagued the girl from the future ,even though things have changed between them . They will still have the past hanging over heads, or at leats for her. The whole situation between the three had been something that shouldn't have been and did have casualities . Three broken hearts and the ones still in the land of the living couldn't get past it , leaving one still hurting .Inuyasha began meeting her in private ,away from prying eyes to show her a very affectionate side of him._

_Memories flooded through her, bringing her back to when they were__like this before ,when Kikyo was still alive and Kagome shared him. Only this time ,it was only Kagome and him , and with them alone .Kagome had gotten the brunt of his administrations full force , only when the rays of daylight shown through the clouds ,it was over. It was like a good fantasy and a terrible nightmare at once, because when it was over ,things went back to the way things were. This was almost as bad as before, then Kikyo __had held him being alive, a responsibility to his past love,now that she's gone. Inuyasha's trapped from the pain of , in his words , failing in that responsibility._

_Overtime they meet ,making the excuses, to the rest of the group___**,**___why they leave , and never wanting to be discovered , for their own reasons.__It doesn't happen very often ,only when the hanyou feels the need to relieve the overwhelming emotions pent up for the did care for her , in different circumstances he could muse even loving her,but in this life now ,he just couldn't. His previous relationship nearly killed him , it didn't__help that Kagome showed some resemblance to that time ,being indirectly involved in the triangle, and to her connection in the past. Not that she looked like her incarnation ,but it had to do with after his first, his broken heart didnt seem to have love to give. In fact his heart felt numb, but he did have a connection with Kagome , and a definate attraction ,but that ended it._

_ Kagome knew what she was doing could be dangerous that could leave her devastated , but it was all she had . She loved him before and now that Inuyasha was back into her life; affectionately; and exclusively. How can she turn that away , even though she also knew that Inuyasha at the moment could never love her, the way she needed. Everytime they met even though she reigned in her heart from showing ,it became harder as time went ,she was falling would hold her in the most loving ways, while they talked.__When she didn't notice him while waiting, he would sneak up and sneak his arms around her as they snuggled up together under the moonlight,while looking at her with such intimate__kisses until the sun showed it's entrance and signaling love's end. While the embrace cut short and the feel of the tender touch melted away in the morning myst, Kagome felt a little of herself disapate with the dying this sacrifice could be ignored for a time ,but for how long would her will hold out, the will to keep her heart silent?And at what cost?_

_ This morning they were due to check out a mysterious village leading to a dark castle , whose as it's master has been rumoured to have a jewel shard, and supposedly has a garden of sorrow. Nothing much was told by the residents of the village regarding it ,but it was where people paid tribute and their pain and sorrow to who visited were removed . Thought these people who took refuge in this garden were also removed ,as morepeople disappeared ,but nobody suspected the garden ._

_ As proof be told we had found people who granted it would become apart of the garden as their pains vanished, giving nutrients to little fragrant red garden's master had with the help of Naraku's infant , to tap into Kagome . She mused after feeling the ominous probe within her soul ,unfortunately unlike other times, the dizzying effect of the flowers prevented any movement for Kagome to stop it._

_ Alas she did sence Naraku and this would mean if they were alies then they would use her to get the jewel shards ,then this ,being plant food would be her existance because of the sorrow in her was the last __though as Kagome felt herself fall,collaspsing into unconscoius ,darkness, and she knew no more. The last thing she heard was the scream of the one who put her here ..Inuyasha,was screaming her name ,begging her to come back._

_' I am sorry I know I promised to always stay by your side Inuyasha, but this I can't stop ..I never wanted to leave you but this hold is pulling me away from you to where..I don't know..I am help Inuyasha..When I find away back to you I will be with you again..For now I must leave you ,with love..' Kagome though as she plunged deeper into the dark myst where darkness reigns.._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha roaredout into the darkening myst ,while catching her lifeless form in his arms ,cradling her, protectively to his chest.._

_ A sad smile frozen on her face with the reminder of the sorrow of leaving him behind,but the promising bliss luring her further in darkness as she descended.._

_TBC.. _

_*thankyou for everyone continuous support and reviews ,as I hope they continue.. This is something new that with the restof my stories I will post regular updates ...I hope you enjoy this one as the others brought you..._


	2. Chapter 2

I Leave You With Love

Chapter Two Too Little Too Late

By Inuyashas Youkai

On the outside Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms, with the vines from the earth slowly winding itself around her feet, making its way up her legs to pull her deliciously sweet sorrow closer, to be devoured .The starving plants intent for her to become apart of the rivers of blood that leaked from her now closed eyes, while she further succumbed to the happiness luring her from her sorrows, was imperative to their need. Inuyasha was fighting one handed to swipe the vines away, with his sword from the girl,and to shield her Inuyasha held her close to him protectively. Sango and Miroku assisted him a way out of there,because she didn't have much longer after the beaded rosary that the monk gave her snapped while saving the hanyou. Once the bracelet broke after saving Inuyasha ,the demon was able to, with Naraku's help , sense Kagome's distraut soul and take control of her power over the jewel , while consuming the refuge.

~ Visions Of Happiness~

_Kagome stood in her backyard as a child once again reunited with her deceased father,calling her towards him. In the corner of her eyes she saw shadows of red and silver flashing by and the moment she tried to remember why the figure was so suddenly felt numb and dizzy. Now held firmly upon her fathers lap while he bounced her on one leg and sang to her, temporarily forgetting what once led her feeling suddenly fatigued in the first place._

Inuyasha tried to rouse Kagome from the spell. Although he didn't know what the visual was that lured her away,but knew whatever it was made it tough for her to escape and return . It was because when he tried to call her ,nudging her with his head against hers,telling her not to leave him,and proving to be seemed like a good idea at the time, but as soon as he did, it seemed like she was going further and further away from him.

It wasn't until the taunts from a familiar past torment came to him in a faint reminder of who all was behind this .

"Kukukukukukukukukukukuku. Why Inuyasha isn't this a pleasant surprise!"Naraku announced

"Damn You Naraku ! Leave her go you bastard!"Inuyasha screamed

" Now now Inuyasha I am only taking back whats mine and in return giving Kagome what her soul most desires ." Naraku taunted

" Yes ,and to think that girl's soul is more destroyed and tormented making her all the more sweet nutrients for my beautiful flowers. I bet she'd benefit much to their beauty,with just the pain within her 't you think?" Gatenmaru teased

"I don't care about those fucken flowers all I am concerned about what I am going to do to you if you don't release her!" Inuyasha seethed

" Oh Inuyasha I am sorry I wish I could but as succulent Kagome 's essence is ,bred by the pain tearing her soul apart ,so that her heart can contain itself from being destroyed as well ,in her vain efforts to hide the pain she feels while continuing to fulfill her promise to you ,to remain by your side ,with love for you ,and while you chase the ghosts of your past Inuyasha. Looking through Naraku's eyes I can see it all ,leading up to here in her final moments she will forever remain here to fed my plants and be happy numbed to any pain that once threatened to obliterate her. " Gatenmaru cockily explained earning a pained whine from the hanyou nudging the girl with his nose,and being in vain.

" It is better this way Inuyasha ,you know she doesn't belong here. You know she wouldn't heed in our intentions to return her to her own time .Isn't that so? Now you won't have to worry about having to protect her and I without hurting her , in the end when she dies and her soul returns to me we can be together once again. I can purify the jewel and we can live together as I can be a normal woman,with my human husband. Said the blurry vision of Kikyo trying to entrap him as well into the mix of pained plant food.

"Kikyo ! "Inuyasha rubbed his eyes while still holding Kagome ,trying to remember what he saw was only a illusion.

"Inuyasha don't listen to it, Kagome needs you please! Sango cried watching his hold loosing around Kagome,being pulled by the hungry vines once again

Realizing as the slip within his arms ,Kagome fell to the vines pull towards the ground beneath the flower bed,Inuyasha grabbed her and tightened his hold ,and with his sword aimed to destroy the vines attempting to take her away from him. Nodding his thanks to his friends, awakening him from his dazed illusions brought on from his stupidity, but induced by the vile opponents who now threatened Kagome's life ,and by using with the pain she felt. The hanyou felt that he had to do something for it was one thing that to his stupidity that he lost one girl that he loved ,If Inuyasha lost Kagome too he didn't think he'd survive ,not without her.

" Kagome , I know you can hear me .Kagome!I know what you see is making you happily right now and that happiness seems to be better than coming back to this life filled with pain ,caused by me . But Kagome what you see in front of you isn't real its a illusion and I want you to come back to me please . I don't want you to die before knowing the truth , that I ve hid to protect you ,because I love you .Please don't leave me ,because I don't think I could handle losing you ! Please Kagome !Fight It ! Come back to me ! " Inuyasha's screaming cries begged her soul to stay with him

Kagome laid silent within his arms while he continued to scream to her hoping that she would hear him , that Inuyasha wasn't too late, at the same time fighting with his friends against the vines, and trying to escape the area as quick as possible .

"Hey Sango ! Inuyasha called over when he leaped to stand next to her

" Look Miroku I need you to get her out of here, the faster the better chance we have at saving her, You and Sango Take her and fly as fast as you can back, I will be behind you as I will cover you .Now here take her and get out of here ! "Inuyasha spoke so only they could hear.

Sango and Miroku hopped up on Kirara with the lifeless Kagome on their lap, soaring up towards the skies as more vines shot up to pull Kagome,preventing their food from leaving them. Inuyasha was nearly able to sever the vines as they shot towards them ,while they escaped ,and then moved to follow Kagome back home. The hanyou knew that Naraku, and Gatenmaru would be back for her,but he wouldn't let them have her .Kagome was his and his alone. Inuyasha quickly caught up , climbing up and towards Kagome in Sango's arms ,only to pull her where she belonged in his. The hanyou gently with his sleeve took to wipe her eyelids streaked with blood ,marring her beautiful face and sadly tightened his hold to prevent her from leaving him,while he violently began to sob.

"Kagome ,please don't go !Don't leave ,me please .I love you .I am nothing if I don't have you. So please stay with me! Inuyasha stated desperately between his howling cries

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

I Leave You With Love

Chapter Three Empty Abyss

By Inuyashas Youkai

_**' **__**I swear that I can go on forever again Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
>I will go down as your lover, your friend Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you.I'll leave my branch open till sunrise for you I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this<strong>._**Where are you** **and I'm so sorry I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight This sick strange darkness comes creeping on Will you come home and stop this pain tonight'**

~ Inuyasha's Torment~

Inuyasha carried the lifeless bundle in his arms while walking aimlessly through the foliage . Their was no direction in his decent through the lush mountainous terrain,his only attention was on the girl protectively held in his embrace. A painful whine fought to escape his lips from his chest in devastated sorrow. The hanyou felt as though he had already lost but wouldn't allow his tears to fall because to let them free was to admit his failure ,and Inuyasha couldn't do that. Feeling fatigued and knowing his friends were close behind ,Inuyasha found a tree and hid within its branches,with the precious ,cargo snuggled to his chest. Once he was settled against the trunk his legs bracing her back ,with her legs wrapped around his waist , and Inuyasha let his eyes trail over her features..Noticing remnants of the crimson liquid flowing from beneath her eyelids,he took his sleeve to wipe the remains away..

" Kagome,I don't know where you are but I need you to return to me ,at least open your eyes for me once more so I can tell you just how much I love you ...Please ,koi I need you!" Inuyasha cried

~Kagome's Abyss~

Completely surrounded by a numbing warmth that embraced her soul,and there was no Kagome didn't feel much of anything except that she floated ,light as air ,like being on water,but she knew that it wasn't so. Allowing her eyes to flicker open she noticed that she was being carried,by whom at the moment she didn't know. Moving slightly to get a better look at the person, Kagome realized that someone familar to her was holding her but couldn't place him. It was someone she knew a long time ago and that had left her life an even longer time ago ..

What was strange when she looked behind them she noticed a darkened scene when before her was light. Within the darkess was a scene that was painfully simular to what she had allowed to torture her every time,but this time no pain came. Maybe it was because of the person who held her now ,his doing,or maybe she had died..It was a moment in time when Inuyasha had went to Kikyo and shared their love for all to see..Granted Kagome allowed herself to come about the pain time and time again but still she loved the man who would never love her the way she loved him.

It was strange that she felt so comfortable with this stranger when the words of another frantically calling her back and it was the man she loved that was calling,or else she believed. Although the words being said were but a whisper in the wind as she was being further away from the darkness coming to comsume them. Closing her eyes to let the oncoming sleep take hold of her,relaxing into the man's arms further..Once she did the voice within her head seemed to be louder..

_'Kagome,I don't know where you are but I need you to return to me '_

"Why?" Kagome said defeatedly within her mind

_'Kagome ,please don't go !Don't leave ,me please'_

_"Inu..yasha?" Kagome spoke softly aloud"_

~Inuyasha's Heart~

"Kagome?" Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard her voice

"Inu..yasha?" Kagome's voice rang sweetly echoing in his head

"Yes ,Kagome it's me. Where are you?" Inuyasha whispered

"I ..I don't know, maybe I am dead" Kagome mused

"Don't you dare Kagome! I need you with me"Inuyasha raged

" Why? You really don't need me.." Kagome sighed

" Stupid girl ,havent you figured it out yet I need you and the reason I

do is because ..is because I love you..I love you Kagome" Inuyasha

cried

" I thought .."

" Come back and I will prove it Kagome ,I only denied it to protect

you, that is if you want to know the truth..If your not scared to be

loved by a half breed that is" Inuyasha smirked tauntingly

**_~Silence~_**

The hanyou's heart swelled at actually hearing her beautiful voice ring through his head but went into panic when looking down to find that she remained second part was that scared him was she didn't seem to believe him when he told her that he loved her. The last was when he no longer heard her nor felt her anywhere. It almost seemed like she just was gone and the only thing he had left was her corpse.

~ With Sango And Miroku~

Sango and Miroku looked at their solumn friend as all the emotions played within his eyes while gazing down at the woman in his arms. So with Shippo asleep in Miroku's arms and Kirara in Sango's, the couple went to their desired sleeping spots,and in hopes that things would soon change. Morning came to soon and the hanyou's determination to bring back the female that became apart of their group ,brought on the griping and impatient bitching to keep going when their bodies were clearly faltering. It soon became that even Inuyasha's exhausted mind went into overddrive ,allowing his demonic influence to begin to surface to take control of his failure in the situation,to bring back its intended mate.

~Kagome Conflict~

Kagome found herself in deep thought because even if she would decide that she wanted to return to her hanyou..The concept would be pointless unless she knew how,which at this time ,Kagome couldn't fathom how to get back home...Kagome did the only thing she could now and that was to allow the darkness threatenly desiring to consume her to do, so for she no longer had nothing left...The girl soon found darkness as her unconsciousness pulled her into a restless slumber,within the strangers spiraling down the path emersed in black only one voice echoed in her mind before she reached the bottom of the vile pits of her personal hell,unknown to her.

"Kagome..."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

I Leave You With Love

~ Chapter Four~

Through My Fingertips , Like Quicksand

By Inuyashas Youkai

No I don't Own Inuyasha , nor of the lyric By Finger Eleven Parylizer, so

disappointing , though like all of us we've tried , having a piece of the

scrumptious mosel , Inuyasha ..

' I am imagining a dark lit place , or your place , or my place... I 'm not parylized , but I seem to be struck by you I wanna make you move ,because your standing still.. If your body matches what your eyes can do .. You'll probably move right through , on my way to you...'

Laying down within a branch , while still holding the empty courpse that was once Kagome's , lain silent . Lightly stroking her face , as she was soon settled further into his arms , with the subtle glow remaining of her fading miko aura clinging to it as it was making a final stand for the one it claimed to be hers , until her soul would come back to claim it. Such was the thing that kept the souless remains still alive , for the knowing return of the soul that it once carried, if it could just figure out how, and after she could decide that the home offered was where she wanted to be..

Leaning back against the trunk of the ancient tree , Inuyasha closed his eyes in order to gain some peace before the new day began , knowing that in order to be of help to Kagome, he would need to be at his best ... Meaning the hanyou , had to get some rest before then , if he could , but for the last duration in time now that she wasn't with him , Inuyasha would have to be completely exhauted before his body would crash before he got it , and he knew this method of recieveing the rest he needed, wouldn't do...

Forcing his eyes closed , and then easing slow , and deep breath's from within his chest , the hanyou was able to relax at least , knowing that his bitch was with him still, and then with the reacurring thought his mind would create a different visage , as he was well on the way towards a fitfull slumber, while what was being seen behind closed eyes would then merge to one shared with his Kagome. It was the only way he know knew to gain any rest from the feelings he know faced , in realization to his mate in the state she was in, but it worked ..

_ They were cloaked within the dark skies expanding as far as they could see from the spot next to the Bone Eaters Well, and while it was hard to see , it was for the moon , and the twin orbs resembling it was the only source of light to alluminate their way, still under the pale light both managed to see , feeling what they needed from the other.. _

_ Kisses trailed , Fingers possessed, Fangs devoured, claws captivated, their eyes loved, and their words held them close.. Many nights were spent like this , and until she returned many more would , even though only in his dreams , the way he'd longed for , but that now wasn't meant to be until she came back to him.._

_ This night had been slightly different though , as it had started the same , certainly hadn't ended the same as it had many times after their desiring devotion's known , and sated, moving then to close the gap , enclosing the other in one's embrace .. As his arms sought to claim that of her luscious hips, and entangle in the inky waterfall , simple cascading down her spine , her image fell away, leaving him once again alone...Then it was soon joined with the corresponding whisper carried by a gust of wind that only seemed to be made , only for her.._

" I'am sorry Inuyasha , that right now I can't be with you .. Though I wish I could find some way back to your side .."

Saddened , by the thought , one envoking fear for not only himself , but for the one that wasn't with him now, for Kagome , as now she was also alone with no one to protect her. Shaking his head of the memories that brought such vile thoughts of his miko, as with his eyes closed then, opening his heart , so that maybe she'd now only how much he had loved her , and missed her so, but also realizing deafetedly was the memories he had of her were the only things left ..

"Kagome where ever you are tonight, I hope you can see, just the way you mean to me , as I hold you tightly , wishing for the light of my love to the way to lead you home.."

Then to his develpoed habit , as achieved by the time watching his Kagome do the same seemingly so long ago, silly as it may seem, the hanyou looked to the stars, and made a longing wish , to bring that of his intended mate home, and with it being the only thing he would ask whatever was out there. It seemed to him as the observors above him watching , were simply mocking him, as a star seemed to twinkle , as his wish was made, but it wasn't .

Another attempt was made , and while it was something more logical then the magic placed within the stars by that of mortals, it seemed as though this one stilled him, at least long enough to make him listen to the words said so faintly one wouldn't hear being so far away , even with hanyou ears.. But because of the distraction he had ..

It was that of a petal , from a overhanging Sakura tree that fell carelessly onto the hand that laid upon his lap..

" I never said that I wouldn't come back to you, just not yet ... Someday I will be with you again , soon Inuyasha , in time ..."

Snuggling further into the girl he held , Inuyasha smiled , the moment that the hanyou felt that of his mate's touch , as the bonds that binded them , reaching over , and beyond the boundaries of time , now glimpsed , slightly touching the other, as to let the other know the might be apart , but the other was always with them ..

No matter what ...

Smiling into the spot alongst her neck, the spot that would someday bear his mark , and now knew ,as he always should have that his mate would come back to him , it wa only a matter of when , and when she had , he'd be waiting ...

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

I Leave You With Love

~ Chapter Five~

Trapped Within The Dark, Held In A Comforting Light

By Inuyashas Youkai

This bittersweet chapter is dedicated to all those who had ever lost a parent , grandparent , or even someone claims a important place within your hearts, the following is for you . With Love- Inuyashas Youkai.

In a valley of a unyielding growth of flowers, engrossed with delicate blades of grass, and encircled by a unnoticed barrier of trees , a girl came upon the sight for which she searched as it in time passed commenced the little game that the one in front of her begun, and one being one of her favorites as a young child. Finally catching up to him , and finding his hiding spot , Kagome hugged that of her father from behind , with bittersweet happiness, while she knew that he was long passed , but still here he was next to her , holding her , in comfort to her pained soul. Wearing that of a enlarged version of the dress that she wore when he last saw her as a child , now as a almost adult woman , with pigtails on the side of her head , and yet traipsing around in bare feet to boot.

Chuckling fondly upon the memory exactly conforming to this day , smiling widely , her father responded,

" My little Kaggie-sprout , I have missed you.. "

Sighing tearfully , but still happy , Kagome replied.

"I have missed you too daddy.."

Ignoring for a moment what he knew was true , the reasons as to why she appeared to him now, when she was alive , and the last he knew, was not, then decided to speak , swaying the conversations towards less emotional waters , as her felt the turbulence somehow in her daughter's form , trembling through her , within his arms.

"So tell me , what have I missed since I have been away?"It seems as though my little girl has grown up.."

"Well.." Was croaked in a small voice as her happiness was then being overcome with a sudden , sharp pain in her chest , while within herself, Kagome started to feel even a greater sadness beginning to grow inside her , but until it was felt in its fullness , only in part , all it was that presently effecting her was the fear of what was waiting to show itself in the end if she wasn't able to stop the current path she was on, and then ..

"The pain you feel its because of her , and him isn't it little sprout?" Her father interrupted her while raising his eyes, moving his face towards the sight across the way near the start of the encircling trees.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears for the reminders of why she was reunited with her father once more , cutting her like a knife , and distraught as she was because she truly haven't forgotten, but instead of looking at the place where the pointed direction that her father led , No. The young distressed woman looked elsewhere, as she faced that of her father otherwise , then rose her watery chocolate orbs onto her father's slowly , telling of her whispered words, pleading.

"Please dad , don't .. I only want to forget, and just stay here with you, please . They don't need me daddy, like you need your bean sprout .." Kagome cried only holding onto her father until the rest of the words were taken from her lips , as the sight in front of her , of her father took shape within her eyes.

" Dad?!"

" Yes I'am still here, and believe this that everyday there isn't a minute that I don't think of you , and miss being with you but as much pain that you feel I won't be the cause of your heart to stop beating just to keep you with me, taking away the chance to know what you haven't yet been shown. "

"Then why are you here with me, us together again , and you want to send me back to the place where my heart was shattered , its only beating with a broken heart , ya know.. I'd be happier here with you.. Why do you appear this way to me now , you look kinda different..?"

"Kaggie sprout, you weren't supposed to end up here , but then again neither where the things that occurred to bring you here supposed to happen. If you came back to me under normal circumstances , much older than you are now, then yes I'd want you to stay with me until times end , til the time comes to introduce me to your own family when they arrive , but not now, its too soon, when you have so much waiting for you to happen in your life , and happy times my dear, happy times. The reason I appear to you now like this , is this is my true form Kagome, and it was something me , along with your mother decided so long ago , not to confuse you, or scare anyone of the present population, or your irate the way hows he doing nowadays , still thinking his trainings as a priest worked magic? "

Shaking her head from side to side in disbelief , as she tried to ignore the heartbreaking image piercing through from the corner of her eyes, and it was the one that continued to break her heart many times over.

"I can't leave , father .. Not yet please let me stay for a little while longer? Please?!"Kagome cried , holding her father tighter, so she couldn't be thrown away again by another , at least not yet, as she needed more time..

"Just a bit longer , Kaggie sprout "

'Then as much as I don't want too, I'll have to let you go..'

TBC..


End file.
